Today's computing networks employ many types of complex
technology. For example, consumers using a variety of client computers such as personal computers (PCs), may communicate virtually seamlessly with a variety of other clients and server computers that may be hosting the same or different operating systems (OSs). These complex techno logics also include a proliferation of storage media type, e.g., optical storage media such as Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs), Compact Discs (CDs) and digital video (CDs).
Unfortunately, with the proliferation of various media and other technologies, a consumer may easily be overwhelmed with all of the options required to properly configure a system according to the consumer's need. For example, when readying media such as a CD for access by a processing element such as a computer, many conventional systems and methods blindly attempt to mount a default file system type. If this default Sic system type is not found on the disk, these systems and methods typically fail. Other systems may be unable to ready media with dual file systems such as Universal Disc Format (UDF)/ISO 9660. Moreover, because the consumer may select among a variety of discs to mount, a conventional system utilizing a default file system or one that may not read a dual file system typically requires additional time that could be otherwise allocated to more productive tasks. Moreover, user intervention may also be required. Finally, most conventional systems and methods do not monitor for the existence of hazardous files, usually disruptive and/or destructive, that may be used, for example, to launch rogue programs from the mounted discs. Once launched, the rogue program may destroy or modify files on the system.